Slave to a Sundered Soul
by HybridDream
Summary: The seed of her hope is planted by curiosity, nurtured by possibilities, and usually stepped on by life. A vicious cycle that she has grown weary of, yet continues to endure out of longing for something... more. What she seeks can't be found under a pile of rubble and sold for a few caps, or even a fortune. Will she be able to find what she truly desires, or lose herself trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Slave to a Sundered Soul**

**Well, here goes my first attempt at a fanfic. This story details the feelings, emotions and thought process of my courier as time passes and her fate unravels; not so much about specific events. She will eventually meet a certain person who just might be able to reach her heart. Please review so I can improve as a novice writer. Many thanks, and of course I own nothing except my underwear. As far as I know :)**

Chapter One – Nemesis

The young girl stood tentatively at the cave entrance, debating whether she should feed her curiosity and explore it, or return to her parents' shack. She had asked her father permission earlier to go explore the wastes in the hopes of finding something of prospecting value.

_No risk, no reward._

She remembered her father's motto. After a moment she decided she shouldn't waste this opportunity, as someone could come along and loot the place before she got the chance. She walked into the cavern, letting her eyes adjust to the dark before proceeding further. Hugging the cave wall, she went a short distance before she was led into a second chamber, even more spacious than the first. As she traveled a bit farther her nose was assaulted with a heavy musky smell, which she did her best to ignore.

_This cave is bigger than I thought..._

From here the cavern separated into two paths leading presumably deep underground. The girl was admiring the menacing stalactites protruding from the cave ceiling when something in the corner caught her attention.

"Is that... an egg?" she thought out loud.

There, sitting in the middle of a collection of rocks, grass and bones was the largest egg she had ever laid her eyes on. It was as big as her head, if not bigger.

"Jackpot" she claimed as she hurried over to it, "This thing could feed Ma and Pa and me well!"

She carefully scooped up the egg, cradled it in her arms, and with a smile she walked out of the cave, unaware of the mangled corpse she passed along the way. The trek home with loot this heavy would be a long one, especially with the Mojave sun beating down on her back. But her parents would be proud of her, so she diligently kept walking.

…...

_**Drag kill along dirt. Into home. Feed well tonight. Must be strong. To protect... **_

_**Protect...**_

_**Violation? **_

_**The scent violates home.**_

_**Leave corpse. Brood chamber. **_

_**EMPTY.**_

_**No life, only putrid scent.**_

_**Must find. **_

_**MUST KILL.**_

…...

A good hour had passed before the girl made it back home. She was greeted by her mother as she tended to the five corn stalks she liked to call a garden.

"Katul..." her mother looked at her inquisitively, "what have you got there?" The woman stood to investigate the strange sight before her. "My god, where did you get such a massive egg?"

"It was in a cave, to the west." The girl was beaming with pride. "I'm gonna go show Pa!"

Her mother watched her, dumbfounded as she waddled into the shack with her prize.

Her father was sitting at a table sorting through random items of various value.

_Two conductors, a pile of scrap wires, a fission battery, a medical brace, and half a tank of flamer fuel. Not bad I suppose._

"Pa, look what I found!" Katul anxiously awaited her father's praise. She was going to be a prospector just like him.

Her father turned and gave his daughter a warm smile before his eyes fell to the massive egg in her arms. His smile turned to a concerned frown as he recognized the egg's brown, almost red color. He had seen an egg like this only once, when he visited Sloan on a trading voyage.

_Oh no... no no no._

"Katul, where did you get this?" He demanded.

"I found it, in"-

He cut her off as he grabbed the egg from her. _Shit. _

"Pa, what's wrong?" The man didn't bother to answer.

"Get in the storage nook. Now." His voice cracked as panic began to set in. "Now!"

He shoved her towards the stairs, set the egg down by the door, and grabbed his laser pistol.

Katul climbed into the space under the stairs and shut the door, latching it. That's when she heard her mother's bloodcurdling scream. It was cut short by a long, deafening roar, followed by her father's terrified voice calling her name. Deep growls and snarls mixed with the sound of tearing flesh and splintering bones. A laser searing thick skin, a furious howl, and a forceful slam, followed by clattering dishes and a pitiful moan of agony. Then, one final growl and a gruesome crack.

Labored, primal wheezing. Distinct thuds on the wooden floor, getting softer... softer...

Finally, silence.

Hours passed by. The girl did not move. Didn't blink. Didn't cry. Didn't think. Didn't try.

Could not understand why.

Left in the vestiges of slaughter, unharmed... but not unbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mainly from Boone's perspective as he contemplates the motives of his new found companion. Hope the pov's aren't too confusing. Please let me know if you like the story so far, it really helps to know if what I write is actually being read! :)**

Chapter Two- Heretic

The sniper spotted a lone figure walking towards town from the Repconn test site. Dusk was just settling over the horizon, giving her a ghostly appearance. Her shoulder-length brunette hair frayed in the wind and danced across her face, framing her cheekbones and delicate thick lips.

As she drew nearer he was able to discern more. Here eyes were... he could only describe them as sorrowful. Haunted. Even lifeless. As she passed him she gave an almost imperceptible nod, and he returned the favor. He was slightly taken aback, unsure what to think of the woman. Most women who meet him either openly gawk at him or act painfully coy. This was a nice change. He proceeded to follow her into the gift shop.

_Who is this mysterious woman?_

As Boone entered the building he listened in on her conversation.

"It's done. The ghouls are gone." She stated quietly.

Manny turned to see the stranger he had talked to earlier that day. "Oh, you're back already. That's great news..." He looked suddenly puzzled. "Wait, you got rid of all those ghouls by yourself?"

He noticed the woman seemed uncomfortable under his scrutiny, so he continued, "Well anyway you have done this town a great service, and I thank you. The men you're looking for were headed to Boulder City, north of here."

With their business concluded, Manny took his leave and the woman leaned against the wall, looking relieved. The information Manny had must have been important to her, for her to go out of her way to help the sad town of Novac. No one would have done so out of the kindness of their heart, surely. Even if they did, not many would have the skill to pull off such a feat. Boone took this opportunity to talk to the stranger.

"I appreciate what you did to help this town..." he spoke to her sincerely, "I have called it home for quite some time."

She glanced up at him. "The people here rely on that test site as a source of material to salvage. Without it Novac would have suffered a slow but steady... death." She almost whispered the last word. He was surprised, for she spoke with conviction. Maybe she could relate. Regardless, this person could be his only chance at settling things here, whatever her motives.

"You're clearly competent. Would you be willing to help me with something... personal, before you leave?"

She stared at him for a moment before tilting her head, waiting for him to elaborate.

After his mind was put at ease having killed the one responsible for his wife's death, the Sniper decided to wander with the mysterious woman who offered her help. He doubted anyone else would have taken the time to help him, and felt strangely comfortable around her. Her eyes were cloudy and distant, betraying no secret or emotion while at the same time revealing no opinion or judgment towards him.

The duo, now on the road, headed swiftly to the town of rubble.

Boone scanned the horizon for movement as they walked. A tumbleweed crossed their path, and his eyes followed it absentmindedly. He was never one for displays of emotion, but he had to get it off his chest.

"I appreciate what you did back there... helping me. You didn't have to do that." he spoke as casually as possible. His gaze reached the woman in front of him, lingering on her form. He noted her stature; she was as tall as he was and her feet were light, carrying her quietly across rubble and sand. The woman took a black bandanna out of her pocket and tied it around her face, covering her mouth and nose.

"I try to do what I can."

_Fair enough. _

Before long the Sniper felt a refreshing breeze on his skin. He saw a few dust devils spinning in the distance... along with a flash of color. Red.

"Legion, take cover!" he called to the woman, but she was already behind a large boulder, out of sight. He followed suit, hoping the soldiers hadn't seen them. Taking a quick glance back, it seemed they were not spotted. However...

"They're headed this way." Boone said sternly, gripping his rifle.

Katul saw the hatred in his eyes and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, watching him.

"As long as we remain hidden they should pass." she whispered.

He would take great pleasure in wiping them out, but it would be much safer to let them go, especially since there were seven of the bastards. He nodded.

The wind was picking up now, howling faintly and carrying small amounts of dust with it, though not enough to hamper visibility. The legion party drew near, and the two moved out of sight as they passed the boulder in a single file line.

Katul rose to her feet suddenly, bowie knife in hand.

_Where did that come from?_

She started walking carefully towards the line of soldiers, making sure to stay behind them.

_What the hell are you doing!? _

Boone readied his rifle, waiting in silent panic as the woman walked behind the last soldier. She then carefully, gently cupped his mouth with her hand and slit his throat from behind. A clean cut.

He didn't even have time to gasp in shock before she slowly placed his quickly dying body on the ground. She then moved onto the next. His throat was slit just as well and his body guided to the ground like his freshly dead comrade. She moved with deadly precision as her next victim's blood spilled onto her. Boone could only sit and watch in disgust and awe at the sight before him.

_The fools are still unaware..._

Katul brought her blade cleanly through the sixth man's throat, but this time let him struggle and collapse into the dirt. The legionary leading the party tensed before turning around. His eyes widened at the sight of his six fallen comrades and he stumbled back in fear. Standing among the warm corpses was a woman staring back at him, her eyes reflecting death. He reached for his spear, but before he could retaliate the woman sent a throwing knife into his head, right between his eyes. He fell. Boone watched as the woman wrenched the blade from his skull, wiped it off and slid it into one of her many pockets. She took anything of use from the corpses and strode up to the Sniper, ready to move on.

_I knew she was able, but to this extent...?_

Boone crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically.

She looked away briefly before meeting his gaze. "I said we should let them pass," she glanced at the carnage before them, "not let them live."

He arched a brow, amused. "Yeah..."

Now he was truly curious.

They made it to Boulder City just before dusk. Katul was able to convince the Khans to resolve their conflict with the NCR peacefully, after being told by Jessup who was behind most, if not all of her problems as of late.

Had he really left her for dead?

_You can't put me down so easily, scum._

She had determined that whoever this 'Benny' was, he was going to face the horror of her wrath.

The two wanderers left as night fell, bound for the 188 Trading Post. It would be a good place to rest; they would be safe there. Well, as safe as one could be in an irradiated wasteland.


End file.
